Sanctuary for All
by Athena mou
Summary: Set in Victorian England. As an apprentice of Warehouse 12 young Helena Wells sets out to seduce the woman of her heart's desire while taking on one of the most challenging 'curiosities' the Warehouse has encountered.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** HG Wells/Dr. Helen Magnus  
**Rating:** PG-13is  
**Spoiler:**Season 3 or Warehouse 13 and all seasons of Sanctuary.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment. **  
****Summary:**Set in Victorian England. A young Helena Wells sets out to seduce the woman of her heart's desire. This is the story of Helena's first lover, how she came to know Dr. Helen Magnus and eventually became an apprentice at Warehouse 12.

...

...

**Sanctuary for All**

London, England, late spring 1890

HG Wells hissed and swore under her breath as she felt the blade tear through her flesh. She had been careless and it had cost her dearly. She clenched her teeth together fighting off the dizziness brought on by the pain and struck her assailant on the right. The other one, the one with the knife, reached for her collar and hauled her against him so closely she could smell the ale and fish on his breath. She tried not to retch at the stench. Again feeling the sharp blade against her skin, she stopped moving.

"Tis more like it," he growled. "Hand over yer money an' the gadget."

Helena glared at him and he tightened his grip on her. Then suddenly aware of something he yanked her coat open and looked at her more carefully.

"Bloody 'ell! Ye'r a woman," he said and his grip loosened enough for HG to make a move. She struck his arm hard, hitting a pressure point, and the knife fell onto the wet cobblestones with a clang, skidding to a stop a few feet away.

A loud police whistle coming from nearby alerted both of them that the police would be there any moment. The assailant backed away and turned and ran. HG cursed and stumbled through the drizzling rain towards a narrow passageway on her left. She steadied herself against the wall and hid in the shadows as the police came rushing into the alley. She watched in silence as they found the knife. There was some concern when they noticed blood on it. Her blood, HG thought glumly. She closed her eyes, again fighting the dizziness. She could feel her life seeping out of her. Focusing on breathing slowly and evenly HG pressed her fingers tighter against her side, wincing at the pain. Her other hand gripped the brick wall behind her, the only thing standing between her and the dirty street.

Eventually the police and the nosy onlookers left and HG breathed out a sigh of relief. She took a tentative step forward and stumbled. She fell hard against the wall and cried out in agony. HG closed her eyes tight and took a series of quick breaths, allowing the pain to ease off. She was in trouble.

Finally able to stumble out of the alley, carefully gripping the brick wall, she hailed a carriage. The rain was coming down harder now and she was glad for the temporary shelter offered by the carriage. She told the driver the address from between clenched teeth and then gratefully closed the door. HG groaned as the carriage jolted when the horse started forward. She whimpered as she was tossed around. Finally not able to keep her eyes open, HG Wells passed out.

* * *

"Sir," the driver said loudly and opened the door. "We're 'ere. Time for ye to get out."

HG groaned and tried to figure out where she was as she blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes. Finally getting out of the haze, she nodded at the driver and eased out of the carriage. She swayed and her knees buckled and he grabbed her arm.

"Thank you," she whispered.

His eyebrows shot up when he realized that he was in fact not at all driving a gentleman, but a lady. He cleared his throat and offered her his other hand in a more gentle fashion.

"My apologies ma'am," he mumbled and helped her to the door.

Helena reached for the door knocker but before her ice cold fingertips touched the wet brass, the door swung open revealing a young maid.

"Sir?"

"Dr. Magnus," HG croaked out. "Is she home?"

The maid nodded and held the door for her. HG paid the carriage driver and thanked him again before taking the offered hand, allowing Helen's maid to help her inside. Not making it much further than the entrance, HG collapsed in the nearest chair, clutching her side, shaking with pain and cold.

"Fetch the good doctor, girl," HG groaned. "And make haste. I fear that I am in quite the need of her help."

The maid scurried off instantly.

* * *

"Helena!"

HG startled at the sting on her cheek and she gasped and hissed as she felt new pain in her side. Her eyesight was blurry, but she recognized the voice and it eased her mind.

"Helen, thank God."

"What happened? No, wait; hold that thought until we have you settled."

HG whimpered and hissed as Helen Magnus and the young maid helped her inside the lab and made her lie down. She sighed as her body relaxed against the soft mattress and pillow.

"Thank you," she whispered and promptly passed out again.

* * *

When she came to a while later, the first thing she noticed was that her clothes had been removed. She also noted that her side and midsection were now wrapped tightly. The pain was manageable and she smiled weakly.

"Ah, you're awake at last," Helen said and touched HG's wrist, checking her pulse. "Good."

HG's eyelids fluttered and she finally looked straight into Helen Magnus' clear blue eyes, eyes that were currently filled with concern.

"Helen," HG whispered and fumbled for Magnus' hand.

Helen took her hand and squeezed it very gently.

"What happened, darling?" Helen said and her brow furrowed in concern. "What could you possibly have been involved in that caused you to end up on my stoop this close to death from a stab wound?"

Helena looked away and sighed. "I cannot tell you that."

"Bloody hell!" Helen exclaimed and shot up from her seat.

HG's head snapped around. It was rare to hear Helen Magnus use that type of language and it unsettled her greatly.

"I wish I could, but I am sworn to secrecy. Dearest, please do not be cross with me."

"I am not cross with you Helena. I am worried, gravely concerned actually," Helen said with a deep sigh.

With a last glance at HG, Dr. Magnus moved over to the door. There on a hook on the back of the sturdy oak door hung HG Wells' coat. Magnus reached inside and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a thick cloth.

"Helen! Don't!" HG said and sat up. Instantly overcome by a sharp stab in her side, HG Wells fell back on the bed, her eyes closed tight in pain. "Do not touch it. It is dangerous."

Helen crossed the floor and held the wrapped bundle in front of HG Well's face.

"What is this?"

"I cannot tell you that either," HG whispered.

"Helena Grace Wells. I have known you since you were nine years old. I know your parents and that worm of a brother of yours. You know that you can trust me, so please, _please_ just tell me."

"I am only allowed to divulge my secret to _one_ person," HG said tiredly. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Magnus. "Are you that person Helen? Are you the one with whom I can share my deepest secrets? My truest, closest confidant? The one who without a doubt will believe me and keep my secret from all others?"

Magnus blushed at the intimate tone and almost erotic sound of HG's voice. She knew that HG Wells was very fond of her and she loved the young woman dearly. She reached out to touch HG's cheek, but her hand fell to her side. Helena Wells was not a little girl anymore. She was a woman, and apparently a woman who was involved in perhaps as dangerous and secretive work as Helen's own.

"You know that I will always be here for you, Helena," Magnus said and smiled.

"Perhaps, but the knowledge you demand me to reveal is most likely at the level of the secrets I have begged of you, so many times, to share with me. Perhaps you will share with me now what you have kept hidden from me all these years?"

Helen Magnus swallowed and nervously licked her lip. Unable to look HG Wells in the eyes she turned her gaze towards the window.

"I thought as much," HG muttered and closed her eyes. "You insist that I break my oath, yet you are not willing, or able to trust me. My work is honorable, and within the law. That is all I can tell you, Helen. Please do not ask more of me."

Magnus closed her eyes and her fingers curled into tight fists as she took a couple of slow deep breaths trying to calm down. HG Wells was right.

"Dearest Helena, I do not wish to argue with you," she said and turned to face the woman in the bed. "Rest now, and we will speak of this again, once you feel better."

HG Wells looked at her, her dark eyes serious. Finally she nodded and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep, the blood loss and sheer exhaustion finally taking its toll on her body.

* * *

Dr. Magnus had sent word to Charles Wells that his sister was staying with her for a few days keeping her company while Helen recovered from an illness. Magnus knew that the self-centered Charles would accept the excuse and not come running, looking for his sister, or for that matter, call on Helen if she was unwell.

HG Wells recovered well under Dr. Magnus' superb care and to some extent due to Magnus' cook's delicious creations. The two women found themselves growing closer again, something that they both cherished.

"Helen, darling, where are your four suitors?" HG Wells teased one afternoon when the two were enjoying a cup of tea together in Magnus' parlor.

Helen chuckled and put down her cup. "Oh Helena, you never give up, do you?"

HG Wells giggled and sipped her tea. "Well?"

"They are business colleagues, and dear friends from university, nothing more."

"Even Mr. Druitt?" HG mumbled and raised an eyebrow.

Magnus blushed and sipped her tea. HG laughed and gently touched Helen's arm.

"Oh you just must tell me about him!" she said and grinned. "Have you taken him as your lover?" she whispered. When Magnus blushed an even deeper red, she laughed again. "Of course you have. How silly of me to think otherwise." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "How was it?"

"Helena!" Magnus exclaimed. "Surely you cannot expect me to divulge secrets of my bedroom to you."

"I am not a little girl, Helen."

"Clearly not," Magnus mumbled and sipped her tea.

"Do tell, Helen dear, was he gentle with you, or is he as brutish as he looks?"

Helen Magnus smiled and caressed HG Wells' cheek. "Helena, darling, I can assure you that I have no complaints whatsoever. John has been nothing but patient and kind towards me."

Helena grinned and another giggle escaped from between her full lips. Magnus blinked a couple of times as she really looked at HG Wells for the first time. The young girl that she had known, and still thought of when thinking of Helena Wells, had grown into a stunningly beautiful woman. HG Wells' flawless face with its high cheekbones and full lips took Helen's breath away and she looked away from HG's twinkling dark eyes.

"Is something amiss, Helen?"

"Of course not," Magnus mumbled.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" HG asked and put her cup down.

"Out of the question," Magnus said sternly. "You're still recovering. I am not letting you out of my sight until that wound has healed."

HG smiled and nodded. She leaned against Magnus and rested her head on Helen's shoulder.

"I love you Helen."

"I know, dearest."

"Will you tell me about Emma?"

Magnus froze and looked at HG. "Emma?"

HG Wells sat up and looked out the window as she gathered her thoughts. "I saw you kiss her once," she whispered.

"Oh God," Magnus gasped and touched her lips.

HG Wells looked at Magnus and sighed. "Helen, I find myself having these feelings that I am not quite sure how to interpret."

"What kinds of feelings?" Magnus asked in a gentle voice, her hand now resting on HG Well's sleeve.

"Feelings for you," HG whispered. "I find myself wishing to experience the touch of your lips in a kiss like the one you shared with Emma."

"Dear God," Magnus whispered.

HG sprang to her feet and grabbed her side as the sudden move stretched the stitches uncomfortably. She crossed the room to stand by the window, feeling a need to distance herself from whatever Magnus would say in response to her revelation. HG closed her eyes when she heard the rustling of Magnus' dress behind her, indicating that she was moving closer. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and HG bit her lip.

"Dearest," Magnus said and stepped around HG Wells. She cupped her face and smiled at her. "I love you dearly, but not as a lover. I cannot. You're…"

"Don't you dare say too young," HG growled. "I fear that I will hurt you, should you."

Magnus laughed and caressed HG's cheek. "Helena, you cannot have these feelings for me."

"Why not?" HG asked confused.

"I am so much older than you, dearest. You have so many options, why settle for me?"

HG grabbed Magnus' shoulders and glared at her. "Do not ever speak like that again, Helen. You are everything to me. I love you with all my heart. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Magnus smiled and took HG's hands. "One kiss?"

HG smiled and nodded. "Then you will know too."

Helen Magnus laughed and shook her head. She looked into HG Wells' dark eyes and cupped her cheek. Circling HG's slim waist, she very gently pulled her closer until their bodies touched. Magnus leaned forward and brushed her lips against HG's. Her eyes closed and she deepened the kiss. When their tongues touched she sighed and tugged HG closer.

"Dear God," Magnus whispered and rested her forehead against HG's.

"Helen," HG said, her voice trembling a little.

"Darling, I cannot encourage this," Helen said and cupped HG's face. "It is wrong."

HG's eyes narrowed as she glared at Magnus. "Why?" she snapped.

"You know why, sweet one."

"You felt it," HG said heatedly. "I know you did."

"I don't want to discuss it," Helen said sternly. "This will not happen, Helena."

HG sighed and blinked rapidly as if fighting tears. Magnus took a deep breath and then left the room.

"Bollocks," HG muttered.

* * *

HG Wells recuperated well under Dr. Magnus' care. About ten days after she had shown up on Helen Magnus' doorstep with her life seeping out of her, she was almost as good as new. Magnus was thankful that the blade had missed any major organs. As long as HG took it easy for a little while, she should be back to normal soon.

"Thank you, Helen," HG Wells said and smiled at her. She took Magnus' hands and squeezed them. "I knew that I made the right decision coming to you."

"Always, dearest. My door will always be open for you," Magnus said and kissed HG's cheek.

HG smiled and nodded. With a last glance and smile she stepped down and into the waiting carriage. Magnus smiled and waved, watching the carriage disappear down the street.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** HG Wells/Dr. Helen Magnus  
**Rating:** PG-13is  
**Spoiler:**Season 3 or Warehouse 13 and all seasons of Sanctuary.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment. **  
****Summary:**Set in Victorian England. A young Helena Wells sets out to seduce the woman of her heart's desire.

…

**PART II**

Warehouse 12

In the weeks that followed the incident in the alley, HG Wells found herself spending more time in the Warehouse, than outside it. She had complained about it, but her teacher, Caturanga had just chuckled and asked her yet another question. Intrigued by the thought behind the question, HG Wells soon found herself immersed in another philosophical conversation with the brilliant man. It would be hours later when she realized what he had done. She frowned and folded her arms, ready to challenge him again. The kind man just smiled and offered her a cup of tea. HG Wells chuckled and nodded. It really was impossible to be angry with this gentle man for long.

When she was not with Caturanga she spent time in the archives reading about artifacts and past cases. She was amazed at the vast amount of information she had access to here. The amazing thing was, she mused, delighted: Caturanga and Mr. Crowley actually wanted her to read it, unlike most people in the outside world who would frown upon a woman engaging in this type of studies.

"What do you know about Tomás de Torquemada, Miss Wells?" Caturanga said cheerfully as he entered the room where she sat reading.

HG leaned back in her chair and smiled at him. "He was the head of the Spanish inquisition. Why do you ask about him?"

HG reached for the tea pot and poured her dear teacher a cup. Adding milk and a lump of sugar the way he liked it she stirred it before handing him the cup. He smiled his thanks as he took it from her.

"One of Torquemada's favorite ways of torturing heretics was to chain them to a device that would stretch them until their arms and legs were torn off. Did you know that?" he asked and carefully sipped his steaming cup of tea.

HG shivered and shook her head. "I did not. However it does not surprise me. He was supposed to be a ruthless man with no compassion."

"One of the chains absorbed his anger and need to inflict pain…" He hovered over the plate of biscuits, apparently having difficulties choosing among the options.

"It became an artifact," HG gasped when she figured it out.

"Indeed," he said and his peppercorn eyes twinkled with mirth. Settling for a small shortbread he took a bite and smiled as it melted in his mouth. "Very good, Miss Wells."

"I assume that it is here in the Warehouse," she said and nibbled on a cookie.

Caturanga tsked and waved a finger at her. "Never assume anything where an artifact is concerned, Miss Wells."

"So where is it?"

"We don't know. I thought you might."

"Me?" she exclaimed. "How on earth would I know where Torquemada's torture device is?"

"I thought maybe that brilliant mind of yours had figured out something about it after spending all these hours studying."

HG smiled and nodded. "I have learned a lot, and I have enjoyed it. The fact remains, I have not come across anything about Torquemada."

"Torquemada's chain," he corrected her.

"Yes, exactly, Torquemada's chain."

"There have been a few curiosities that make us believe that the chain is here in London."

HG gasped. "Here?"

He nodded and finished his tea. "I have recommended that you and Mr. Wolcott be assigned to investigate."

"Are you certain that you can manage not having me around?" she teased.

"Yes, well there is that," he said and laughed. "Who will play chess with me and challenge me the way you do?"

"Perhaps you could use a rest?" she said and smiled sweetly.

"Miss Wells, you are delightful!"

HG put her cup down. "I better go find Wolcott."

"You do that my dear. He has the information you need."

HG Wells jumped to her feet and with a last smile to her teacher she went looking for Agent Wolcott. Caturanga sighed and refilled his cup of tea pondering his latest protégé. She was a handful, but what a brilliant young woman.

* * *

"Just follow my lead Woolly," HG said cheerfully and linked her arm with his.

Wolcott looked slightly wild-eyed, but straightened up and smiled at her. HG Wells was stunning in a deep purple evening dress. She was wearing a black cape over her shoulders, keeping her warm in the early fall night. Jewels glimmered around her neck and in her hair. Determined, she steered Wolcott towards the front door of a magnificent Mayfair house.

"Good evening sir, madam," the footman said and held the door for them.

HG nodded to him, and allowed the maid waiting inside to take her cape. Following the sound of voices and music HG Wells and Mr. Wolcott made their way to the main salon. Wolcott took a deep breath and mustered up a smile.

"Just stay close to me," HG advised. "We need to figure out if it is here at all."

"Certainly HG."

"Helena," she hissed. "You simply must call me Helena tonight, William."

Wolcott nodded. Feeling a sudden bout of panic as she stepped away from him to greet an acquaintance, he quickly helped himself to a drink from a passing tray. Sipping it he listened in on the conversation next to him, nodding and smiling now and then all while keeping a watchful eye on HG.

* * *

HG spotted Helen Magnus first and quickly ducked into the next room. Hiding in the darkness she watched Dr. Magnus for a moment. A noise behind her made her turn her head and she held her breath as the dark shadow passed by within a few feet of where she was hiding. A rustling sound peaked her interest. Once the dark clad person closed the door to the hall, she poked her head into the other room and waved at Wolcott to get his attention. He politely excused himself and slowly made his way over to her. HG grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the door.

"He's here. I think I heard the chain."

Wolcott had learned to trust HG Wells and he nodded and followed her into the empty hallway. They listened for a moment and heard a door upstairs close quietly. They hurried towards the stairs and rushed upstairs. Another empty hallway greeted them and they looked at each other. There were five doors, all closed. Then a sudden scream of agony came through the one on the left. They ran towards it, HG with her gun out. Wolcott pulled his out just as she flung the door open. A tall dark shrouded person stood in the middle of the room holding a rusty old chain in glove-clad hands. In a chair behind his desk sat their host. He was clearly in pain.

"Agents of the Crown," HG said assertively. "Drop it! We are armed."

He turned slowly and their eyes met. She was surprised at the coldness in his pale blue eyes.

"Helena?" a voice said in shock behind her.

HG Wells froze. "Helen, this is not the time. Please return downstairs." HG took a step back, putting herself between the intruder and Helen Magnus.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked, angry now.

"Helen, please," HG said louder.

Wolcott looked from one woman to the other. Realizing that their attention was not on him, the intruder ran towards the other door and disappeared. HG swore and rushed after him. Wolcott grabbed her arm and she tried to shake him off.

"HG, let him go. It is too dangerous. He has seen us but we have no idea what he looks like."

She sighed and nodded, returning her gun to its secret hiding place. "You are of course correct. Come, let us take our leave."

As they stepped into the study again they were met by a very upset Helen Magnus. She was leaning over their host, assessing his condition.

"He is going to be all right, in case you wondered," she snapped. "I want an explanation."

HG shook her head. "We cannot, Helen. You know that."

"Helena, enough!"

Magnus grabbed HG by the shoulders and glared at her. "You put yourself in grave danger tonight. I do not need to know what you do in order to figure that out. I care deeply for you, Helena. Please let me know what you have got yourself into. Maybe I can help."

HG Wells laughed. "Dearest Helen, I am not in trouble in any way. Quite the opposite actually. I work for the Crown."

Helen just stared at her. "You what?"

"HG, we really should get going," Wolcott mumbled nervously behind them.

"And who is this?" Magnus asked and stared Wolcott down. He cleared his throat and looked the other way. "A suitor?"

HG chuckled and glanced at Wolcott. "Mr. Wolcott and I are colleagues. I fear that I am not of interest to Woolly romantically."

Magnus shook her head. She grabbed HG Well's wrist and pulled her out in the hall. "Come, we are returning to my house, and then I want an explanation."

* * *

HG Wells looked out the window during the carriage ride. She was debating what to do with Helen Magnus. Wolcott was sitting across from her keeping silent, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Woolly, perhaps it would be best if you returned and informed Mr. Crowley about tonight's escapade?"

"Certainly HG," he said, relieved to be freed from the intensely awkward situation between the two women.

When the carriage came to a stop by Helen Magnus' house, Wolcott helped the two ladies out. Tipping his hat he bade them good night. Giving the driver a new address he climbed back inside the carriage and closed the door. HG watched the carriage disappear down the street.

"Helena?"

HG sighed and followed Magnus inside.

* * *

Dr. Magnus shrugged out of her cape and the maid caught it smoothly and then reached for HG's. Magnus continued into her study assuming that HG was following.

"Close the door Helena," she snapped. "Sit."

HG raised an eyebrow but gracefully eased down in one of the comfortable chairs by the fireplace. She pulled off her gloves and placed them on the little side table.

"Helen, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about," HG said cheerfully.

"Helena, be quiet," Magnus said and stormed over. She glared down at HG. "You carry a gun and you were approaching a clearly dangerous individual tonight, and you think that is not cause for worry?" Magnus knelt by HG's feet and took her hands. "Helena, you are so dear to me, please let me know what's going on."

HG smiled at Magnus. "Stunning as always," she whispered. "A kiss and I will tell you as much as I can," she teased.

Helen got up and laughed. "You cannot be serious?"

HG followed her and wrapped her arms around Magnus' waist, pulling her close. She grinned and nodded.

"I most definitely am."

Helen cupped HG's face and brushed her lips against HG's full lips. She had intended for the kiss to be chaste, but HG was just too tempting. Soon they were kissing desperately, nipping at each other's lips, tongues stroking, sharing soft sighs and an occasional moan.

"Helen," HG gasped and finally pulled away. "Please, I desire you."

Magnus swallowed and took HG's hands. She led her over to the small loveseat and the two sat down. HG leaned closer and kissed her.

"Helena, we should not…"

"Darling, I am not that innocent," HG teased. "I love you."

"I have mixed feelings about this," Magnus confessed.

"As you have shared before." HG leaned closer and whispered in Helen's ear. "Do you wish for me to tell you about my summer encounters? My delightful dalliances in the countryside?"

"Helena!" Magnus exclaimed, her cheeks suddenly feeling warm and coloring a faint pink.

"I have not been intimate with a woman before, but I can assure you that I am not naïve."

"Clearly," Magnus mumbled.

"Helen," HG asked very softly. "Let me share your bed tonight."

Helen touched HG's chin and looked her in the eyes. HG's eyes were so dark they appeared black in the faint light. In them Magnus saw a longing and need that burned so strongly. She smiled and nodded.

"Come darling, it is late. Let's retire for the evening."

HG giggled and jumped to her feet. Linking her arm with Helen's, she eagerly followed her upstairs.

_To be continued…_


End file.
